


I'll Be The One Left Standing

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, that feel when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never gets any closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be The One Left Standing

“Red looks good on you!”

Yukiko can’t help but smile. It is a refrain she is all too familiar with, a memory still in the back of her mind, all these years later.

Chie is smiling, too, and trying desperately to keep her eyes from wandering.

Experience has told her she won’t be able to.

(And it’s not that she wants to stop. She feels entitled, somehow, to this.)

She’s not sure how long she’s been at Yukiko’s. She’s lost track of the time, and the years seem to have flown by since they graduated high school, since Yukiko officially inherited the Inn, since Chie went to University and got her degree in Criminal Law, since she was hired back in Inaba. The city had been a refreshing break, a chance to grow, but she couldn’t help but feel like it was too empty. The streets were too quiet, the hum of transportation and the murmurs of the crowds distant. Chie could come up with a million reasons why her time at University, her time in the city felt off, felt lackluster, but she knows the only reason for the emptiness doesn’t have anything to do with the noise.

Yukiko had stayed in Inaba after graduation.

She’d visited Chie, several times, and Chie had made other friends in school, too, so it wasn’t like she was completely alone. Not to mention the two had kept in constant contact, texting almost every day, keeping each other updated on the events of their lives, no matter how mundane.

(How boring Yukiko must have found Inaba without her! She could have saved her, could’ve taken her far away, if only she’d been given the chance.)

She wonders when visits started falling short, started to not be enough when Yukiko emerges from her bathroom, donning the finishing touches of her outfit.

It’s hard to keep any train of thought going when Yukiko stands in front of her, modest but stunning in a scarlet dress.

“I meant it- you look great!”

Yukiko giggles a little bit, though it’s not anything near the fits Chie has grown to miss.

“Thank you, Chie. You’re too kind.”

“It’s nothing, really…” and Chie can’t stop herself from trailing off, because she thinks she sees a hint of red in Yukiko’s cheeks, and that leads her to looking at her neck, the curve of her back, and before she knows it _she’s_ the red one, and she’s faking a yawn, hoping her palm is enough to shield her now-rosy face.

It’s been years, and Yukiko has only gotten more beautiful, and Chie’s affection has only grown stronger with distance. She’s with the police force now, and she changes lives, and she can’t help but think that’s a little funny considering the things she cares about most in life haven’t changed in the slightest.

She cares about protecting people. She cares about helping people, about her friends, her family.

She cares about Yukiko.

Well, obviously she does, doesn’t she? There’s nothing special about that, nothing too extraordinary about caring deeply about one’s best friend. Nothing wild about thinking about holding her hand, about experiencing life and wishing Yukiko was by her side.

Nothing special about being in love with her soon-to-be-married best friend.

Nothing wrong with helping said best friend pick out an outfit for a date with her fiancé.

Chie’s in trouble. Hell, Yukiko isn’t even _newly_ engaged, her wedding is right around the corner, and Chie wouldn’t stop it if she could.

(It’s because she waited, because princes don’t wait for an invitation. She’s powerless without her.)

“You’re lucky to have found one another.” Chie says, weakly, hopes there’s no tone of bitterness in her voice, because she does mean it, really.

(She knows Yukiko will come back, because she can’t do anything without her. She’s better than her.)

Yukiko fiddles with the ring on her left hand, glances at the mirror before smiling gently, and she looks so content, so complacent, absolutely glowing.

“I know.” She answers, her voice soft, almost a whisper.

Chie smiles, happy for her, and tries to ignore the heaviness that suddenly forms in her chest.

(She can’t win, and she knows it)

**Author's Note:**

> saw the idea 'one half of your otp dressing the other half up for a date with another person AU' and kicked it up a notch. 
> 
> left Yukiko's soon to be spouse a mystery so you can put whoever you want in that position.


End file.
